


don't mess up my tempo

by sweetluv



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Possibly OOC, i got desperate in this drought, probably cliched as fuck too lol, zhengyi is dead but that wont stop me from posting this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetluv/pseuds/sweetluv
Summary: in which a shitfaced ziyi makes bad decisions but zhengting's pretty so it's worth it.





	don't mess up my tempo

**Author's Note:**

> first fic be nice pls  
> also yes title is pre-exo comeback but whatever lol

the male’s hips sway along to the rhythm of the music. slow, sweet, sensual, breathtaking. bright club lights shining down on pale, dewy skin and the sight reminds ziyi of diamonds reflecting in the light.

 

he catches countless pairs of eyes- who can help it when you have someone moving like that on the dance floor? definitely not wang ziyi. something about the sight of the pretty male losing himself in dancing captures ziyi’s attention and suddenly nothing else matters anymore. not the nameless girl hanging off his arm whispering salacious words in his ear, not the fact that he, himself, is too hammered to even form coherent words and definitely not the fact that he already has-

 

oh.

 

all other thoughts abruptly comes to a stop as said male, all smokey eyes, hazy with alcohol, meets his gaze with a suggestive little smile. as if under a spell, ziyi drops his drink somewhere and pushes through the crowd with only one goal in his drunken mind. ziyi, who is usually the calm and collected type, who always plans his words out carefully before speaking, _the rational one_ , is walking towards a total stranger, fueled only by curiosity and blinding lust. if his sober self could see him now, he’d be a total laughing-stock.

 

but yeah, none of that matters now.

 

his hand glides over the smooth plane of the male’s back, covered only by a thin silk shirt. a pale neck revealing more of itself, tempting, tempting until ziyi himself can’t hold back and brushes his lips against the skin. the air is hot and it’s all body against sweaty body. a little grind here and there, only fueling his arousal.

 

he raises his mouth near a pierced ear and whispers: “what’s your name, gorgeous?”

 

(or, at least, that’s what ziyi hopes he whispered. maybe he should stop getting drunk before trying to pick up someone…)

 

a breathy laugh was given before responding. “zhengting.” he says and smiles up at ziyi, revealing rows of pretty, pearly whites. (phew, at least he was coherent enough for the other to understand.)

 

he thinks he went blind for a second with how zhengting absolutely _dazzles_ when he smiles. he feels like grabbing a camera and taking a picture so he could look back at it later when he was alone in his room and- _wow ziyi, you’re fucked._

 

and as if his mini revelation wasn’t enough already, he spots a familiar blond approaching from the corner of his eye. _get out of here,_ his mind tells him but his hand wouldn’t move from its position on zhengting’s waist. he doesn’t remember any other thought he had after that because suddenly, zhengting is cupping his jaw so so _so gently_ and then a pair of soft lips was brushing against his, just like a feather’s touch. a smile forms on the other boy’s mouth and ziyi relaxes because nothing else matters anymore.

 

until he feels a grip on his arm and he gets yanked away from the kiss.

 

“what the fuck, ‘yi?”

 

“kun, it’s not what it looks like-”

 

“‘yi?’” zhengting quipped, an amused smirk playing on his lips. those supple, plush lips. the same ones that were on ziyi’s mere moments ago. _fuck._

 

xukun, thankfully, ignores zhengting’s remark but now his attention is on ziyi and xukun looks furious. “i’m going to ask again and it really fucking better not be what it looks like; _what the fuck?_ ”

 

“i-”

 

“as entertaining this whole scene is, i gotta go.” zhengting butts in with that million-dollar smile. he walks past xukun, shoulders brushing what ziyi thinks was intentional. he stops for a second when he gets close to ziyi and he places a hand on his shoulder before muttering:

 

“see ya, hotstuff.”

 

ziyi feels a hand slipping in his jeans' back pocket and with that, zhengting was gone.

  


the ride back home with xukun was awkward- borderline unbearable. he knew he was going to be on the receiving end of another one of xukun’s silent treatments and just the thought of it makes him want to groan out in frustration. the car parks just outside his apartment and he unbuckles his seatbelt to make his way out, thanking xukun in his head for being a responsible adult and staying sober to drive home.

 

ziyi pauses after opening the car door. “d’you wanna stay over tonight? it’s late and i don’t wanna make you drive for another thirty minutes to your place.” he’s all hopeful eyes and pleading tones, wanting xukun to give in and forgive him again and have make up sex and wake up in the morning as if nothing ever happened between them. as if a certain pretty male never came up to him that night and fucked ziyi up in the head with those dazzling smiles and smooth movements.

 

xukun says nothing, eyes trained forward and hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly, his knuckles turn white. ziyi reads the signs and lets out a resigned sigh.

 

“good night, kun.” he closes the car door shut, not bothering to wait for the reply he knows he won’t get.

  


it’s only after xukun drives away and ziyi is standing in front of his apartment door looking for his keys does he remember zhengting’s hand slipping something inside his jeans’ back pocket.

 

he hopes.

 

and sure enough, it’s exactly what he’d hoped for.

 

_hey, you caught my eye tonight ;)_

_XXXX-XXXXXXX_

_call me!_

**Author's Note:**

> (when i see cliched stuff like giving a piece of paper/tissue w a phone number in it i just wonder.. do they have that shit done beforehand n what kind of self-centred idiot would have their number ready to give just like that.... n im like, thats zhengting. hes the self-centred idiot that would have those pre-made.)
> 
> (jk im a pearl sugar dont kill me hes just dumb sometimes uwu)
> 
> anyway this was probably shit & i didnt proofread at all but HEY leave a comment n lemme know wot u thought heehee <33


End file.
